Take Me Too
by LemonAndTheArt
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Ralph is my favorite boy and I really wanted him to tag along, so here's my take of what would've happened if he came along with Kara and Alice on their journey for safety. Events will be kept as close to cannon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

When the door shut after Connor left Ralph felt every part of his body relax. Alice and Kara came crawling back out from underneath the staircase. "Thanks." She said, Alice hiding behind her. His LED flashed red as his gaze shot up towards them, worry consuming his features.

"We need to protect the little girl." She took a step backward, shielding Alice in her arms as she gave him a questioning glance.

"We?" In an instant he was standing before her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, Ralph is coming too." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Ralph, you've done so much for us already I-"

"Ralph insists. Ralph just met his family, he is not going to lose them so quickly. Ralph want's to help protect the little girl."

"I-" He held her still and looked her square in the eyes. For someone who was never built to have emotions his eyes were full of them and they hit her so deeply.

"Please, Kara. Let Ralph come with you." She looked down to Alice. As much as Alice was afraid of him, she could tell he had a good heart. He was just lonely in this old house. He wanted to be a part of a family, so why not make him a part of theirs. She couldn't leave him here. No, she'd feel to guilty.

"Alright." He relaxed and smiled. He was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. "First, though, you're not bringing that knife. You're not coming with us if you do. Got it?"

"Yes, Yes. Of course, Ralph understands. He'll leave it right here on the table, see? Oh this is gonna be great! great!" He made his way to the table he set up and placed it gently on it.

"Thank you. Now, we need to make you stand out less." He furrowed his brows for a moment before his face lit up with excitement.

"Ralph knows just the thing."

As his LED hit the bottom of the porcelain sink they stood back to admire the work they'd done. It hadn't taken very long, but they'd changed him into some of the human clothes that Kara had found earlier. It wasn't anything exciting, some faded jeans and a tee with a dusty jacket slung over his shoulders. They'd also happened across a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his face and hands to hide the scarring. "How does Ralph look? Does he look human?" The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"I think you look great Ralph, don't you think Alice." Alice nodded from behind her. He laughed excitedly, before gasping in realization.

"What if the humans ask about Ralph's bandages? Humans will ask, humans are curious. They'll ask then they'll find out and things will get bad for Kara and Alice and-" She set her hand on his shoulder gently. He was facing her, so she knew it wouldn't startle him. She just needed to calm him down.

"Why not just tell them there was a bad accident and you're still recovering. It'll satisfy their curiosity." He closed his visible eye and relaxed.

"You're right, Of course Kara would know just what to do. Kara always knows what to do." He opened it again, looking to her expectantly. "What are we doing now?"

"While I was on the street another android gave me coordinates to a place he said we can get help. We're going to go there and see what they can do for us."

"See, what an excellent idea! Excellent! Kara knows just what to do."

"We need to get to the train station without being caught by the patrols." She took the hood of the jacket he found and pulled it up over his head. "Keep your head down and your arm around my shoulder. I'll keep hold of Alice's hand. We move quick and blend in, got it?"

"Got it. Ralph's great at hiding from humans." They snuck their way back out onto the street and into the crowded streets of Detroit. Ralph threw his arm over Kara's shoulder as she took Alice's hand. They took off towards the station quickly, holding each other close. He hadn't been out of the squat house in a long time. He wanted so badly to look up and around everywhere, but he knew better. It was dangerous. If they were seen, they'd be apprehended and taken in. Ralph didn't want to be captured by humans, no, never. The number of officers was lower than what they'd expected, surely because they concluded she wasn't there, but there was still plenty of them. They rushed through the streets, darting back and forth to each side, opening umbrellas, standing at ATM's. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, he was so nervous. They were so close, they couldn't let anyone stop them now. They made it to the station and ran inside just before the doors shut. Alice sunk to her knees and Kara knelt down and they held each other close. Ralph stood above, looking down at his new family and smiled. The gesture made him feel safe too, like they would be alright if they just stuck together. He placed his hand atop of her head and smoothed her hair. Today was a new day, a new beginning for Ralph and the start of their long journey for freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

As they approached the older house there was a sinking feeling in the pit of everyone's stomachs. This place was too creepy, too unwelcoming to be a place where they could get help. The jagged iron gates were twisted and rusted. "This is the place." Kara spoke solemnly.

"Are you sure? Ralph doesn't like the look of this place." He held his arms close to his body, his eyes darting all around. He felt no calm, there was nothing but danger. Humans were nothing but danger and he despised them. They only cause hurt, and he was sure this one could be no different.

"Me neither Kara! Do we really have to go?" Alice pulled on Kara's hand hard, making a sour face. She smiled reassuringly to her, placing her hand gently on top of her head.

"What other choice do we have? This may be our only shot at safety. Everything will be fine, just stay by me." She squeezed Alice's hand and they opened the gate, hurrying up the stairs to the front doors. Kara rung the bell and they waited breathlessly for an answer. After another ring or so the door jerked opened slightly. A man stuck his face into the crack to look at them. "Are you Zlatko?" He furrowed his brows, propping open the door more.

"Who's asking?" The man asked defensively. He obviously had something to hide. Ralph didn't like the way he looked, just one glance was enough to tell him he was trouble.

"I was told that you could help us."

"I'm not sure who said that, but you've come to the wrong place. Sorry Lady."

"Well, Kara, looks like we found the wrong place. Let's not bother the man anymore tonight." Ralph turned away and tried to take down the stairs but she caught his arm before slamming into the closing door.

"Wait! We REALLY need your help, please." For the first time Zlatko caught a glance at Alice and finally gave in, opening the door completely and gesturing them inside.

"Come on in." The group entered hesitantly into the house, following Zlatko into the next room over. "Luther, would you be so kind as to take their coats?" Luther obediently started towards them. Alice ran behind Kara and Ralph jumped in front to shield her. Zlatko simply waved his arms. "Why, don't be afraid of our friend Luther here. He's another android that I helped, keeps me company here in this big, empty house." That seemed like a well enough explaination for Kara as she began to slip of her jacket. The others followed suit, handing their jackets to Luther hesitantly. "Please, make yourselves at home here." He gestured the lot of them to sit on his sofa, which they did while he crossed the room to get a drink. Ralph sat on the other side of Alice, who scooted as close to Kara as she could. Luther re-entered the room, looming over Kara. Ralph decided he'd keep an eye out for him. He didn't like Kara was so close to him. Ralph wanted to protect her, protect Alice. He felt like if he was a little extra vigilant, they'd all be safer. "So, how'd you come across me?"

"An android out on the street, he said you could help us." He swallowed the entire glass in one go.

"Ah, I see." He took a seat across from them, empty glass still in hand. "You're both deviants, huh? What about her?" He gestured to Alice with a quick nod of his head.

"She's human." Zlatko leaned back, resting his arms over the back of the sofa.

"And you wanna find a place that's safe for the three of you. Somewhere to start a new life. Y'know, I hear Canada is quite lovely around this time of year. It's beautiful, clean, open and there are no android laws. Great place to start over." Kara's eyes lit up with a newfound excitement, with life. She smiled wide. Even Ralph found himself getting lost in the prospect. It sounded incredible, a dream come true. A fresh start with his family.

"Yes that's ... exactly what we were hoping for, right?" She looked to Ralph expectantly, and he smiled gently back.

"Of course. Ralph think's that sounds lovely." Zlatko leaned forward, finally putting down his glass.

"What's the deal with you?" Ralph furrowed his brows tightly and cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Why are you all bandaged up like that?" His expression softened as he looked to the floor.

"Humans. Humans did this to Ralph. Ralph did nothing wrong, no, nothing, but they still attacked him! He escaped though! Yes, Ralph escaped. He escaped to his old house where he met Kara and now, now Ralph is here with Kara and Alice." Zlatko stood up and made his way around the coffee table.

"Can I take a look? I might just be able to fix it." His eye widened. He'd never considered the possibility that the damage done to him could ever be healed.

"Fix ... Ralph?"

"Yes. It'll make it easier for you to sneak through undetected, it'll be harder to catch you if you're not covered in bandages. May I?" Ralph looked to Kara. She reached over Alice's lap and took his hand before giving him a curt nod.

"Yes." Zlatko unwound the gauze from all around his face and examined the damage.

"Hmmm. It's not anything I can't fix, I'm sure I can have you looking new in no time. I can help you, but first we need to get rid of your trackers."

"Trackers?"

"Yeah, all androids are fitted with a tracking device to help locate them at all times. I'll remove both of yours and quickly repair the damage to his face. Then you'll all be safe. Luther, why don't you take our friend Ralph here to our repair room and I'll take Kara here to remove her tracker." Luther nodded and gestured for Ralph to follow him.

"Are you sure, Kara?" She took his hands and held them in hers.

"Of course Ralph. You'll look good as new in no time and we'll be ready to go start our new life." He leaned into her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"If Kara is sure, then Ralph will do it." His touch lingered as he was ushered off to the repair room one way.

"If you would, follow me." Kara took Alice's hand. "Ah, she can wait for us in the living room." She shot him a defiant glance.

"No. She's always with me."

"Of course. Right this way. Everything we need is right down here in the basement." They followed him towards the basement. Alice looked up to Kara. "I don't like this place or him. Can we just get Ralph and go?"

"I don't trust this place either, but he's our only help. It'll be alright." She led Alice forward and deeper into the basement, past the cages.

"Please excuse the mess. I needed a place that was discreet for my machines as removing trackers is illegal. I hope the little one isn't too afraid."

"She'll be alright." Kara stopped. Alice had let go of her hand. She was standing before one of the cages. She went back and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on Alice." Alice took her hand cautiously and they once again followed him. Luther came up behind them in the tunnel. Kara looked to him questioningly. "Where's Ralph?"

"He's been prepared to be worked on. He's safe." Kara nodded slowly and hurried ahead with Alice in tow. They entered into a room with a large machine.

"If you would please step inside." She reluctantly let go of Alice's hand and stepped up onto the platform. "I should warn you, this can be pretty unpleasant." A wire jammed into the base of her neck as the robotic arms surrounded her, restraining her. "Y'know what's weird? For some strange reason, the trackers don't work in deviants. That's why they're so hard to find. So, really, there's no real reason to remove your tracker at all."

"What?! But you said that-"

"Yeah, people believe what they want to believe. You deviants are so very naive. They all come flocking to me expecting help, and I just reset them and sell them off. Or I keep them for my little experiments."

"NO! NO I DON'T WANNA BE RESET! LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

"KARA!" As Alice tried to run to her aid she was held back by Luther.

"Oh, I forgot the child was here. Go ahead and lock it up, I'll deal with it after I'm done with the other."

"ALICE! NO! ALICE!"

"Wow, a deviant mother. That's so sweet and so deluded, let's put you out of your misery." Her vision faded in and out as the factory reset warning flashed in her field of view. "That's what you get, for having a dream. It always ends up the same way. Tears. You're better off to have your memories erased and to feel nothing. No more pain, no more hopes. I almost envy you, almost." Alice broke free and ran to her mother, hugging her tight around the waist.

"KARA!"

"Oh, poor little Alice. Looks like your mommy forgot you, huh? Alright, that's enough." He grabbed her and struggled before throwing her to the floor. "Ugh, she bit me. I'll teach you some manners." He grasped her tight around the arm as he dragged her off, Alice calling for Kara the whole way. Luther stepped up before her, and looked down to her.

"Meet me in the living room." He left as she struggled, thrashing about. She tried to escape, she did. All she could think about was her precious Alice, and Ralph too. Luther prepped him, he was going to be experimented on no doubt! She had to find them! She needed to find Ralph and her daughter and

...

...

Re-initialization **Completed**

Memory **Deleted**

...

Meet Luther In The Living Room


	3. Chapter 3

As Kara exited the basement to meet Luther in the living room something caught her eye. She stopped at the chain link bars of one side of the cage and stared deeply into them. The image of a little girl doing the same thing flashed into her mind. _"Come on, Alice."_ She heard said in her own voice. She walked closer to the cage door, a blackened hand emerged from the darkness. "Help us." A disembodied voice said. Without hesitation she opened the cell door and she entered in cautiously.

"He ... erased her memory." She heard another voice say. It was too dark to distinguish who was saying what, but she knew there were physical bodies as hands reached out from all around and touched her.

"No."

"This can't be happening."

"You have to remember ... for her sake."

"He likes ... to play with us. He'll be doing the same with your friend soon. He likes to create monsters ... for his own amusement. But who is the real monster here? Look at what he's done to us." She could make out the silhouettes of absolute body horror. They were, by all accounts except that of the heart, monsters. "You must ... remember who you are. Otherwise the little one will die." Without another word she excited the cell. She made her way back up the stairs into the foyer. There was a large mirror. An image of hair falling in a dirty porcelain sink flashed through her mind. She entered into the living room where Luther was bent over the fire. "Masters dinner is ready. Take it up to him."

"Yes Luther." As she picked up the tray, her eyes caught the ashtray. A vision of the Master sitting across from her, speaking filled her mind. _"And you wanna find a place that's safe for the three of you. Somewhere to start a new life."_ Obediently she made her way upstairs to the master. He was working on another android. It was a WR600 model android, it's face was severely burned. He was using pieces of another android to fix the damage that had been done. She ... recognized that android. She knew it, from somewhere. And it all came flooding back. Their escape, the squatting, their "Family meal", him protecting them from the police, their journey there. They were family and- ALICE. She needed to find Alice!

"Uh, just set that down right over there."

"Yes, Zlatko." She said in as neutral of a tone as she could. What he said he'd do to Ralph was true all along. Maybe he'd made so many monsters that it'd be a little challenge to properly repair an android. From the looks of it he was doing rather well. She set down the tray.

"Uh, and get rid of that carcass. Take it next door." She stood for a moment, staring at the work he was doing to Ralph. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Zlatko." She picked up the torso of another android. She'd have to play the part of an obedient android for now until the coast was clear.

"Luther! Luther!" Luther entered through the doorway.

"Yes, Zlatko?"

"I should be done with his repairs in about ten minutes. Bring the little one to me then and I'll have a look at her."

"Understood, Zlatko. I'll bring her to you in ten minutes." She shut the door behind her and gently set down the carcass. She had ten minutes to find Alice and get her out of there. She didn't know what to do for Ralph, she couldn't interfere with Zlatko or he'd get suspicious. She hated to think it, but she might have to leave him behind for now. He'd be alright, right? Right? It was all she could do to protect Alice. As she exited the room, she passed by Luther. As she stared up at him, he looked pained. "I-" He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. About the little one." She was silent and went on her way. She entered many rooms searching and eventually found the right one. Alice was in a tight ball, crying in the corner.

"Alice." Her head jerked up at the sound of Kara's voice.

"Kara! You remembered me!" She ran to her and hugged her tight.

"How could I forget? We never should've come here. We have to go."

"What about Ralph?"

"We have to leave him, but we'll come back for him soon. We don't have any time to save him. Just follow me and don't make any noise." They exited the room softly and Kara made her way to the corner.

"Luther!"

"Yes, Zlatko."

"I'm finished. Go get the little one."

"Right away, Zlatko." Kara ducked into the nearest room with Alice, pulling her down underneath a table. "Zlatko! The little one is gone!"

"Well, can't've just disappeared! Gotta be here somewhere! Well? Go look!" Luther entered the room, circling around. Kara felt the terror and dread with each and every step he took around the room. With a swift look under the table he found the pair. They took off running. He and Zlatko chased them throughout the house, through the bedroom, the bathroom, through the next room over and out into the corridor, all through the living room and finally out the backdoor. Things were looking well, they were gonna make it until they stumbled.

"Go! Run, Alice!"

"No! I'm not leaving!" Kara pushed her towards the exit.

"Run as fast as you can!" She rose to her feet just as Zlatko and Luther came exiting out of the house.

"I warned you! Dreams always end in tears, you should've listened to me." He cocked his shotgun and Luther stepped in the way. "What is this? Move."

"No, not this time."

"I said move or I'll shoot right throu-" In the bat of an eye the shotgun was in Luther's hands. "How dare you." As he stood in disbelief the androids he'd experimented on rose. They came limping out of the basement where he kept them, ready for his blood. He turned to face them. "What are you all doing here? Who let you out? Get away! Get away!" They easily overtook him and there he met a gruesome fate at the hands of his own creation. Kara shielded Alice's eyes from the scene. Luther turned back to the pair and threw the gun down to the side.

"I didn't want to hurt you. He programmed me to obey. When I saw the little one risk her life to save yours, it was like opening my eyes for the first time. Finally I could see." He paused, looking down to the mud beneath his feet. "I know you have no reasons to trust me, but I know someone who can help you across the border. I can protect you and the little one." Kara looked to him, she looked at him hard. She knew what it was like to just be obeying orders.

"Alright. I trust you." She held Alice tight to her chest. "I was so scared to lose you." She looked at Luther. The thought of losing someone had reminded her. "Do you know where Ralph is, Luther?"

"He should still be on the table where Zlatko left him. He just finished the repairs." They hurried back inside the dry house and upstairs to find Ralph. He was still in a sleep mode, sprawled out on the table. Standing over the bedside she shook him gently.

"Ralph! Ralph!" He squeezed his eyes tight, then opened them. He'd even replaced Ralph's damaged eye. He shifted to push his torso off the table with his elbows.

"Kara? Is your tracker gone? Is it Ralph's turn now? Is Ralph's face fixed?" She grinned before she flung herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking him back onto the table. He smiled too. "Ralph is glad to know Mother Kara missed him." Alice came crawling up on top of Kara to hug Ralph. Almost having to leave someone behind seems to make you miss them way more than you would normally. "Can Ralph see his face now?" Reluctantly they got off of him and let him sit up. He made his way over to the nearest mirror. He was absolutely taken aback. His face was healed. The parts from the android Zlatko had used weren't the same skin tone as Ralph's, but his face was healed. It looked like a visible scar on a human would. He smiled wide, pleased with the work that had been done to his face. "Now Ralph won't be a giveaway, right Kara!"

"That's right Ralph. And we can all be one happy family. You, me, Alice and Luther." For the first time Ralph really noticed Luther. His face went sour as he looked him up and down before he turned his attention back to Kara.

"What is Luther's part of the family?" Kara raised a brow, confused.

"What? What do you mean?"

"If I am father, you are mother and Alice is little girl, what is Luther?" She smiled awkwardly, setting a hand on his shoulder. It had always been a strange analogy for them, but she'd much rather go along with it then have his temper flare.

"We can figure it out later, Ralph." He didn't seem satisfied with her answer. "Right now Luther's going to take us to someone who'll get us across the border." The thought of their dream life seemed to distract him. His face lit up like a young child on Christmas.

"Oh! Great! This is gonna be great! Great!" He lifted up Alice off the floor and spun her around a few times in some of the open space in the room."Let's get Ralph's tracker removed so we can go!"

"Actually, Ralph, we don't need it removed." His face dropped and contorted into one of confusion as he placed Alice back on the ground.

"But, Zlatko said-" She quickly took his hand and held it in between hers.

"He was lying. All that matters now is we make it where we need to go, alright. We'll move on as a family, okay?" Her bright blue eyes stared up into his and he nodded. He couldn't let down the mother, plus he still needed to find a place in his family for Luther to fit.

"Okay." She gently tapped her forehead against his hand before letting go. She turned back to Luther, who had taken to standing back.

"Please, take us where we need to go."


End file.
